la corda d'oro  VIOLIN ROMANCE
by misslacorda
Summary: this story is abou the pairin of kahoko and len along with their music
1. the beggining

Warning: this anime doesn't belongs to me

Category: romance

Pairing: Kahoko and Len

Every one was practicing for the final cocours and all of them were trying there best to win. Kahoko as always was giving her best in her practice. Her skills were a lot more improved this time. It was time of recess when kahoko was practicing in the practice room. Suddenly a flash of past came to her mind when she lokked at the side wall of the room door. She remembered the room was one in which len and she have felt asleep holding hand. This flash get her blushed and before she could think Any further suddenly the door of the practice room opened.

**Kazuki was standing there wearing that cheerful smile as always. Kazuki said HI to kahoko and kahoko keep there standing thinking that did he just disturbed her practice to say HI. Seeing that confusing look on kahoko's face kazuki suddenly said **_'hey there you are, Mr. kanazawa had asked all of the competetion students to meet him in the hall,and I was searching for you everywhere'_** hearing this kahoko replied**_ 'Oh I am sorry for making you worried, I will be right there in a moment'._

After that kahoko packed her violin in its case and walked towards the hall.


	2. DUET

Kahoko and Kazuki walked together to the hall. Reaching there she finds all of them were waiting for her. Seeing that serious look on everybody's face she apologized for being late. Then Mr. Kanazawa entered the room with a notice in his hands. Then he said 'all right everybody is here, now I have to make a special announcement. There is going to be a music concert for the seiso academy students and it is compulsory for all the musical competition students to participate. But no one will play solo everybody have to play a duet with the other competing student'. Then, suddenly Keniji said' but with whom will we play duet'. Then Mr. Kanazawa replied' this is not my problem ,choose whoever you want to play with but there is one more announcement for Kahoko and Len, you both have to play a duet on violin with the piece of" Ave Maria" '. Hearing this Kahoko and Len look at each other with shock also was everybody else looking on them but no one said anything. Then Mr. Kanazawa added' there will be no excuses for not playing the duet for you two because it is a special request from the headmaster'. Then Len give a sigh and said' it is fine, we will play a duet' hearing Len Kahoko also give a cheerful smile and said 'that it's going to be a great performance'. Then ever body went out of the hall and then suddenly Kazuki jumped in front of Kahoko and said' so, you will play with Len the same piece you both played in training camp last summer, right' Kahoko said 'yes, it's gonna be great' then a voice added 'well I hope it would come great, Kahoko' it was Retaro standing there wearing a annoyed face because its usual for him to get annoyed by Len. Then Kahoko suddenly see the watch in her wrist and said" oh! God how can I forget about her". While saying this she suddenly ran outside of the hall. Retaro and Kazuki stood there wondering whom did she forget about.


	3. BEST FRIEND

She ran towards the practice room where len was practicing. She opened the door and said 'len ' len stop playing the violin and look towards Kahoko and said 'yes, what is it' this voice sounds different than the usual len, it was loud but sweet. Then Kahoko stop wonbering abot it and said ' I am really sorry, but I won't be able to practice for the concert with you today' hearing this len replied 'why? Don't you want to play a duet with me? Kahoko smiled a little and said ' no, it's not that. Actually my best friend is coming back from England today and I am supposed to pick her up from the airport and as she is coming after so many years and as much I know her she would like to spend her whole time with me so, I was wondering if it's okay with you' hearing Kahoko len said ' than when will we practice for the CONCERT?' Well knowing len's seriousness about his performance she said' well how about this weekend' hering Kahoko le said' well alright you can come to my home this weekend and we will practice at my mansion'. Before any further cconversation len closed the gate of the room and went back to practice. Kahoko keep there standing, wondering since when did he became so sweet but as her eyes rolled towards her wrist watch she ran towards the school's exit and thought that she was going to be late.

Back in the practice room len was wondering that "why did he invite her to his home? What have he done? I hope she wouldn't get any wrong idea"

TO BE CONTINUED…


	4. is kazuki your boyfriend?

Meanwhile Kahoko rush towards the airport. She was panting, then a female voice came from back 'Kahoko you are late' Kahoko suddenly turned to face the girl. She was wearing a white and blue top with a white mini skirt with a black belt on it. She was very gorgeous; she has long, straight black hairs till her waste. Seeing the girl Kahoko suddenly went to her and gives her a tight hug and said 'oh! Alex I miss you so much and then she let go her hug. Then Alex gives a huge smile to Kahoko and said 'I miss you too, being away from my BFF for 4 years wasn't easy for me'. And then both of them take Alex luggage and went to Kahoko's house.

After reaching home…..

Kahoko was setting her BFF stuff in her room and Alex was in the bathroom taking shower to get fresh. When Alex came out of the bathroom Kahoko said "would you like to have dinner outside today?"Hearing Kahoko Alex replied with a smile on her face "yeah sure, then also I need to talk to you about so much stuff". Then they both get ready to go for the dinner outside. They both decided to go to the café where they usually use to go 4 years ago.

In the café…...

Kahoko and Alex took their seat and ordered their favorite dishes. Than Kahoko asked Alex' how was your 4 years in London?' Alex replied with an O.K. look on her face 'well it was pretty fun but I missed my city, my home, my country and above all I missed my BFF the most'. Then their dinner arrived and they started their meal. Then Kahoko heard someone called her name as she turned back she saw Kazuki standing there. He walked to Kahoko and said 'hey there Kahoko! What are you doing here?'

Kahoko said HI to Kazuki and said 'I am here to have dinner with Alex'. She introduced him to Alex then Kazuki also joined them and asked Alex 'so, you are Kahoko's best friend, well tell me something more about yourself'. Alex looked at him and said 'yes, we both know each other since 3rd grade. You can also tell by my name that I am not Japanese, actually my father was an American, and I spend my time with my aunt in Japan. Then my father felt sick and there was no one to care for him as my mother died when I was of 2 so I went back to my father and now here I m after 4 years in Japan with my BFF. What would you like to know more?'

Hearing her ans. Kazuki was surprised about how frank she was. Then looking at those 2 Kahoko said to Kazuki 'u know Kazuki the best part is that she is here for 4 months and she is going to join seiso academy' hearing Kahoko Kazuki said 'well that's great so you will be in music department or gen. ed.' Then Kahoko said that 'she will be in music department'

'So which instrument do you play' asked Kazuki

'Flute' Alex replied

After an hour Kazuki left and Kahoko and Alex went to home. It was about 10 pm.

Kahoko and Alex will be sleeping in Kahoko's room. When they were about to sleep Alex asked Kahoko 'is Kazuki your boyfriend?'

This question left Kahoko blank and she said 'NN...no not a chance, he is just a friend most likely a big brother and why would you ask that' Alex replied 'no it's nothing I was just asking and good night' they both felt asleep soon….

To be continued…


End file.
